Region: Heartlands
The Heartlands, også kaldet Gildenmoor er en region af fyrstedømmer, hertugdømmer og andre smågrupperinger, og under den store arbejder revolution, blev indlemmet som et dømme under ledelse af den lokale Hertug i Veranna, som senere blev hovedstaden i Gildenmoor. Hertugen blev under en handelskonflikt med et naboland (indsæt navn her), nødsaget til at tilslutte sig Stormbolts for at sikre handelsruter. Den militære overlegne magt som Veranna ellers besad var baseret på mindre grupper af elitesoldater, frem for store hære. Dette vanskeliggjorde dog forsvar af regionen betydeligt. Den nusiddende Hertugen, Jaheeran Azuf, er dog på ingen måde tilfreds med medlemskabet i Stombolts, da Veranna skal betale tariffer til Stormbolts. Riget som grænser op til Tannerbrae sydfra, er en region af land med store marker med bølgende korn, sporadiske småskove og bryn, og er relativt fladt. Det er også her at størstedelen af kornproduktionen i landet foregår, og der er også et rigt handelsliv på trods af de ikke ligger ud til vandet. Tidligere var hele området dækket af vand, og da vandet begyndte at forsvinde, og al tørven var blevet gravet op, fandt man hurtigt ud af hvor frugtbar jorden var. Deraf navnet Gildenmoor. Veranna, hovedstaden, er en moderne by i konstant udvikling, og immigrationen er tydelig her i byen hvor mange forskellige kulturer har sat deres præg på byen. Hele Heartlands regionen ligger i et lille smørhul af en dal omringet af bjerge. Udover hertugens familie som bor på slottet i Veranna, er der fem andre familier med stor indflydelse i Gildenmoor. Hele regionen er gennemsyret af en dyb religiøs forståelse, samt en afsky for alle dyriske drifter og instinkter. Regionen's motto er: Valadis kalima, erodos sprilita , som loosely translated betyder: Naturens forfald, kan bekæmpes med viden Indflydelsesrige familier og grupperinger: The Azuf's: Jaheeran Azuf er Hertug og hoved for hele Azuf familien. Han er kendt for at være en fair men bestemt hersker, samt sin åbne indstilling overfor fremmede kulturer. Det rygtes af familien er emigreret fra South of the Sea, men et hvert spørgsmål stillet om deres ophav ender ofte i, som minimum, offentlig tærsk. Jaheeran har også to brødre, Aziz og Hrotla. Titlen som hertug går i arv, og det er Jaheeran's førstefødte Odir, der står til at arve hertugdømmet. Aziz Azuf, en imponerende mand, som både er respekteret som soldat og kommandør, er ansvarshavende for alle militære foretagender. Hans yngste bror Hrotla, en lille og krumrygget, grim mand er ansvarlig for kommerciel drift og for byens store økonomiske succes. Uduelig med et sværd, men særdeles kompetent med sin fyldepen. Jaheeran har også en kone, Shazia, som siges at være smukkere end solnedgang i ørkenen, men også med et temperament som en indespærret khakhart. Trods Shazia's hævdede skønhed, rygtes det også at hertugen har et omfattende harem. The Vorenas: En elver familie som for mange generationer siden emigrerede til Heartlands regionen for at eftersøge rigdomme og visdom. En yderst potent magisk familie, som ernærer sig ved at bruge deres magiske evner og udførlige vidensbank til at sælge tjenester og viden, såsom undervisning. The Hammersteins: Hammersteins er en klan af dværge der for mange år siden lagde hammeren på hylden, og i stedet brugte vægten til at slå deres fjender med. Berygtede og berømte for deres fuldstændige skruppelløse handelsmetoder og deres absolutte afsky for vold i alle dens former. De har bygget deres formue ved ren og skær handel, som de er nogle af landets bedste til. De er også meget hemmelighedsfulde, og det siges at ingen der ikke er direkte i familie med Hammersteins har nogensinde været inde for godsets høje mure. The Thalmensongs: En menneskefamilie der har boet på samme gods i the Heartlands i mange, mange generationer. Familien har altid viet deres tid, vilje og kærlighed til religionen, og til Titanen Sorenn. Man har også ernæret sig ved Paladin tjeneste og familien er medstifter og en af de største støtter til Paladin ordenen, Steel of Sorenn, som adskillige af familiens medlemmer har tjent under. De er fanatisk religiøse og er sikker på at alt hvad der sker i deres liv er direkte forsaget af Sorenn. Da Ryethrasher slog sig ned på et nærliggende gods, var familiens de første til at byde Ryethrasher velkommen og de to familier har haft et fremragende forhold lige siden. The Ryethrashers: Ryethrasher er en relavivt ny menneskelig adelsfamilie, i og med at Ryethrasher godset og de omkringliggende farme først blev etableret for 8 generationer siden. De har tjent deres formue på, lidt som deres navn også hentyder, landbrug og er berømte for aldrig at have mistet afgrøder til uvejr eller ulykker. Ryethrashers og familien Thalmensong har siden Ryethrashers etablerede sig i Heartlands har levet i et symbiotisk forhold, hvor en præst, eller cleric eller paladin fra Thalmensong huset, hvert år har velsignet Ryethrashers afgrøder og Ryethrasher har leveret korn til Thalmensongs. Ydermere er der tradition for at man gifter sig mellem de to huse, og at man lader unge svende tjene som væbnere eller tjenere hos modsatte familie. Det siges at den dag en Thalmensong ikke velsigner Ryethrashers marker, vil de gå til afgrunde og begge familier vil forgå. The Crimson Talons: En enklave af half-orcs, der ikke er i familie med hinanden, men i stedet er håndplukkede som ganske unge til at tjene i denne hær af elitesoldater. Allerede når de bliver "plukket" i en meget tidlig alder begynder de at blive trænet i færdigheder, udholdenhed og kamp. At blive udvalgt som Talon er en af de mest ærefulde ting der kan overkomme en orc familie. Dog er det ikke noget familierne selv vælger, og alle bastards half-orc børn i the Heartlands er altså underlagt denne pligt om at tjene, hvis udvalgte. Man finder ikke bedre trænede eller mere disciplinerede krigere end Crimson Talons. De lejes ud i små grupper som elite soldater og det siges at hertugens livvagter består udelukkende af Talons. Det siges at der er enkelte andre racer end half-orcs i Talon-enklaven, men dette er blot rygter. "Familien" har altid et overhovedet som er direkte udvalgt af hertugen og som sjældent er en half-orc.